No Prostituyas a tu Hermano
by Warlock86
Summary: Wyatt ha decidido que puede lucrar con su hermano, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Para que necesita el dinero? --SLASH no explícito --
1. Capítulo 1 El Trato

**El Trato**

**I**

Chris se sentó en la cama sin saber qué pensar, después de lo que le había dicho su hermano.

"¿De verdad, Wy, eso te dijo?"

Wyatt movió la cabeza.

"Sí, por supuesto. Desde que me dijiste que te gustaban los hombres hablé con Mark, que también es gay, y me dijo que quería salir contigo. Que siempre le gustaste."

Chris se setía feliz, y Wyatt lo supo por la sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de su hermano.

"Nunca creí que pudiera llegar a pasar algo así. Yo, con una de las estrellas de fútbol de la escuela, con el mejor amigo de mi hermano. No esperé que algo así pudiera suceder. No sabes cuanto significa esto para mí."

"Lo sé", se sentó Wyatt a su lado, para abrazar a su hermano, "sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea. Después de todo soy tu hermano mayor y uno de mis deberes es cuidar de ti."

"¡Vamos, Wy, no te pongas cursi! Ya sé que soy tu hermano y que sientes cierta responsabilidad hacia mí, de otra manera no te ocuparía de un nerd como yo siendo tú uno de los chicos populares de la escuela."

"No eres nerd", rió Wyattt.

"No soy exactamente popular. Si no tú no me defendieras de vez en cuando, sería la burla de toda la escuela. De verdad tengo que agradecer tener un hermano como tú que siempre está ahí para apoyarme."

"¿Yo? Tú eres el que regresó al pasado para salvarme del mentor de papá. Arriesgaste hasta el último aliento por mí, nada de lo que haga va a compensar todo lo que has hecho por mí."

"Siento que ese es el problema, todo mundo me protege y me respeta por algo que supuestamente hice, pero no recuerdo. Yo tenía 22 años cuando viajé al pasado, y ahora tengo 15. Soy un héroe sin realmente serlo."

"¿Acaso importa, Chris? Yo no estaría aquí hoy contigo si no lo hubieras arriesgado todo por mí. Ahora me toca a mí protegerte, no me pidas que deje de hacerlo. Somos hermanos y si puedo ayudarte en algo lo voy a hacer… Entonces, vas a ver a Mark el viernes en la noche, y me dijo que te quería llevar a cenar."

"¿Qué pasa si intenta algo más?"

"Bueno, ya eres un chico grande, y entiendes de esas cosas. Yo digo que te dejes llevar y disfrutes tu primera experiencia homosexual. No todos los días se tiene a uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo de fútbol para gozar. Además si lo piensas bien, Chris, no es como que te puedas embarazar por algo así."

"Bueno, a menos de que un hechizo me salga mal supongo que no. Wyatt de verdad te agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo."

"Oye, ¿para qué son los hermanos? Eso me recuerda, necesito que me ayudes con mi tarea de cálculo por que estoy reprobando otra vez."

Chris soltó una risotada.

"Sí que debo ser muy nerd, llevo años haciendo tareas que son para un estudiante dos años mayor que yo."

"Bonito autoestima te cargas", bromeó Wyatt sacando sus libros,

**II**

Wyatt había tenido un largo día de entrenamiento, pues el campeonato estaba cerca y el entrenador quería asegurarse que todos en el equipo estuvieran en perfectas condiciones. Habían pasado todo el día haciendo pases, lagartijas, abdominales, y pesas. Definitivamente el brujo dos veces bendecido se merecía un momento de descanso bajo el agua de tibia de las duchas.

Mark estaba en la regadera contigua.

"Wyatt ¿En qué quedaste con tu hermano?"

"Todo está arreglado, no te preocupes. Chris cree que le gustas y que por eso lo vas a llevar a cenar. Después podrás hacer con él todo lo que quieras."

"Y supongo que querrás que ese mismo día te pague el servicio que me dio tu hermano."

"Si quieres volver a verlo vas a tener que pagarme puntual."

Salieron los dos de la regadera, con una toalla cubriéndoles la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Sus músculos brillaban mojados.

"Sabía que no aguantabas a tu hermano por algo que te hizo y no nos has querido decir, pero mira que llegar a esto. No cualquiera. Yo jamás prostituiría a mi hermano de esa forma."

"Vamos, Mark, prostituir es una palabra muy dura. Lo conoces desde hace muchos años y lo único que estoy haciendo es asegurarme que tenga su primera experiencia homosexual con alguien que conozca."

"Sí, pero estás ganando dinero de por medio y le prometiste el cuerpo de Chris a todo el equipo. ¡Vamos, Wy, no te hagas el moralista que no te queda! Lo que le estás haciendo se llama prostitución. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando tu hermano se entere?"

"Por su bien espero que no se entere. No creo que podría manejar algo así. De todas maneras espero que entiendas que hay que guardar el secreto enfrente de él, y actuar como tal."

"Ya ya... sé lo que hay que hacer con él. Tampoco se trata de que le grite a toda la escuela que te pagué por el uso del cuerpo de tu hermano."

"Más te vale."

Los dos callaron por varios segundos hasta que Mark soltó una risotada.

"¿De verdad cree que me enamoré de él? Es una pena que crea que a alguien como yo…", dijo señalando sus pectorales, "le podría gustar a alguien tan débil como él? Es tierno por ser tan nerd, eso te lo concedo, pero nada más. ¿Te sigue haciendo las tareas?"

"Todos los días."

"Ojalá yo tuviera un hermano así, pero el mío es un vago cualquiera. Ya sabes, le gusta vestirse de negro y decir que nadie lo quiere. Sus calificaciones son aún peores que las mías."

"Nada que ver con Chris, entonces", señaló Wyatt vistiéndose, "Sólo espero que se maneje bien el viernes, por qué puede resultar un negocio muy redituable todo esto."

"Y no me has dicho, Wy, ¿Qué vas a hacer con el dinero?"

"Tengo planes para él, no te preocupes."

**III**

Wyatt estaba seguro que sus padres no estarían el viernes en la casa y su hermana se quedaría en casa de una amiga, así que no había por qué preocuparse.

Mark había llegado por Chris a eso de las siete de la noche, lo había llevado al cine a ver una película de terror, y después habían ido los dos juntos a cenar a restaurante japonés. Aunque Mark quería hablar de chicas y deportes, Chris regresaba su plática a la escuela pues quería saber si compartían alguna opinión sobre maestros o materias. Lamentablemente descubrieron que no era así. De todas maneras el joven Halliwell estaba pasando una velada agradable.

En cuanto terminaron de cenar, Mark pagó la cuenta a pesar de la insistencia de Chris que quería hacerlo.

"No, esta noche tú eres mi invitado y por lo tanto es mi deber pagarte la cena. Además tengo que decir que la pasé muy bien contigo."

"Yo también, Mark", sonrió Chris perdiéndose en los ojos azules de su compañero.

Salieron del restaurante, y subieron al coche de Mark.

"ahora ¿a dónde vamos?"

"A tu casa, por supuesto. Tu hermano me mata si no te regreso temprano. Ya sabes como es Wyatt."

"Supongo que sí", respondió Chris alejando la cara de Mark, mostrando así la timidez que sentía.

Mark manejó hasta la mansión Halliwell y se estacionó en la entrada, viendo a Chris a los ojos.

"Jovencito, está usted servido. Puede regresar a su casa" imitó Mark un acento inglés que le quedó mal.

"Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad fue una noche mágica. ¿No gustas pasar?"

Esas eran las palabras que Mark estaba esperando, y la perversión salió a relucir cuando torció su boca hasta formar una sonrisa, y asintió.

Salieron los dos del coche, entraron a la casa, y Mark se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente a las escaleras mientras Chris iba a la cocina a buscar un par de vasos de refresco. Al regresar, encontró a Mark esperándolo con una cara de niño buen portado.

En cuanto Chris se sentó, Mark le acarició tiernamente la mejilla.

"Hay algo que quiero decirte, Chris. Me gustas mucho. Siempre tan débil y vulnerable, escondiéndote tras la personalidad de tu hermano… Eres hermoso."

"Yo… la verdad no sé que decir… supongo que gracias."

"Me conoces desde hace años y no quiero que esto vaya a cambiar lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, pero te quiero pedir que me dejes entrar en tu cuerpo. Es una prueba de que me amas."

Chris estaba nervioso, las palabras parecían atorarse en la garganta. Estaba empezando a sudar.

"Es que yo…"

"Vamos, ¿Qué tienes que perder?"

"Supongo que nada", respondió Chris.

Mark se acercó lentamente hasta su pareja y dejó que sus labios rozaran la mejilla de Chris. Repitió el mismo proceso en la frente, y finalmente en la boca del joven brujo.

"No tengas miedo, Chris, yo me voy a asegurar que nada te pase hoy. Vas a disfrutar como nunca lo has hecho."

Chris no supo que responder, asintió torpemente y dejó que lo volviera a besar, esta vez de manera profunda.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que alguien los observaba desde las escaleras. Wyatt estaba de mirón observando toda la escena; viendo como la ropa iba desapareciendo, y como el cuerpo dominante de Mark quedaba sobre el sumiso de Chris. Hubo besos y caricias. Cuando el brujo doblemente bendecido no pudo aguantar más la excitación, regresó a su cuarto para liberarse de ella.


	2. Capítulo 2 Otro Trato

**Otro Trato**

**I**

A la mañana siguiente, Wyatt despertó muy temprano. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se encontró con el sillón en el que había visto a su mejor amigo robarle la virginidad a su hermano. Buscó entre los cojines y se encontró con un fajo de billetes que contó de inmediato.

Sonrió complacido al saber que todo el dinero estaba ahí.

Subió de regreso al cuarto que compartía con su hermano y guardó los billetes entre su ropa interior, en uno de los cajones. Chris dormía placidamente, feliz, seguramente soñando con lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Wyatt se quedó sentado en su cama tratando de adivinar lo que había experimentado en su cuerpo al entregarse a otro hombre.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un rayo de sol se colara entre las cortinas y despertara al joven Halliwell, que sonrió al ver a su hermano.

"Wy, ya estás despierto."

"Sí, lo que pasa es que no pude dormir bien. Estaba pensando en el examen que tengo el lunes. Tengo que estudiar. Pero basta de hablar de mí, ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Mark?"

Chris pareció reírse en silencio.

"Tengo que decir que fue la mejor noche de mi vida. La cena estuvo muy bien y luego me trajo a la casa. Estuvimos en el sillón, me besó… y una cosa llevó a la otra. ¡Wyatt, nunca me imaginé que me pudiera pasar algo así!"

"Te lo mereces, Chris"

"Tengo que agradecerte que hayas hecho esto por mí. Nunca pensé que me apoyarías de esta manera. No cabe duda que debes de ser uno de los mejores hermanos que pueda haber."

"Por favor no digas eso, sólo estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer. Estoy seguro de que Mark disfrutó mucho contigo. Sólo te voy a pedir una cosa…"

"¿Necesitas que te haga la tarea otra vez?", se burló Chris.

"Bueno, sí, pero ese no es el punto. Lo que te iba a decir es que por favor guardes el secreto lo más que puedas. Sabes que Mark podría perder su puesto en el equipo si se llegara a saber que se ha acostado con un hombre, y no con cualquiera sino con mi hermano. ¿Podrías guardar el secreto?"

"Por supuesto, Wy, yo entiendo la situación y quiero que sepas que voy a guardar tu secreto. Tú has hecho algo por mí, y ahora yo haré algo por ti."

"¿No has hecho ya suficiente por mí?", Wyatt arqueó las cejas.

"Si vas a empezar otra vez con tu discurso de 'gracias por ir al pasado para salvarme', puedes ahorrártelo. Prefiero mejor que me agradezcas que hayas pasado todos tus cursos gracias a mí."

"Eso es cierto, eres el mejor estudiante que conozco."

"Y sin embargo te niegas a aceptar que soy nerd."

Wyatt soltó una carcajada.

"Soy tu hermano mayor, he vivido contigo toda la vida. Si hay una persona en el mundo que conozca perfectamente más que otra, era eres tú. Para mí eres solamente una persona inteligente. No un nerd. Alos nerds los molestan en la escuela y los golpean todos los días."

"No si tu hermano es el capitán del equipo de fútbol."

Wyatt se levantó de la cama y abrió la cortina para que la luz del sol llenara cada rincón del cuarto.

"Te juro que tienes que trabajar en este autoestima Chris, que te hace sentir peor persona de la que eres."

"No sabría por donde empezar", suspiró Chris.

Wyatt lo vio de reojo, sonrió y salió del cuarto dejándolo solo.

**II**

Mark y Wyatt estaban sentado en el campo de fútbol, platicando sobre Chris.

"¿Y bien cómo te fue con mi hermano?"

"Mucho mejor de lo que pensaba para su primera vez. Realmente se portó muy bien, se entregó por completo a mí y se dejó dominar. Es más sumiso de lo que yo pensaba. Es curioso como se pone Chris cuando estaba excitado, no dejaba de acariciar mis músculos y de repetirme que le gustaba que fuera grande y fuerte."

Wyatt rió.

"Sí, es ese complejo de inferioridad que tiene."

"Lo noté toda la noche, se siente poca cosa, pero eso hace que sea mucho más complaciente a la hora del sexo. Si lo ordenas o le sugieres algo, lo hace sin rezongar. Cada vez que terminábamos nuestra sesión de sexo, sólo tenía que pedirle más para que se entregara otra vez a mis brazos. Luego me dio lástima y cuando se durmió lo llevé hasta su cuarto."

"Nunca pensé que Chris resultara tan buen negocio, entonces", se burló Wyatt.

Mark se rió con él.

"Entonces, Wy, ¿puedo volver a disfrutar de él este viernes? Quiero volver a probar a tu hermano. Me excita mucho más que las porristas."

"Lo siento, Mark, este viernes ya lo tiene reservado Luke, pero te lo puedo prestar el sábado para que abuses de él."

"¿Con Luke? Por lo que me han contado las porristas, es todo una animal cuando se trata de sexo. ¿También le vas a decir que quiere salir con él?"

"No, por supuesto que no. Eso haría que Chris sospechara y no quiero que se entere. Le dolería mucho que supiera que su hermano lo está prostituyendo."

Y Sin embargo lo sigues haciendo. ¿Qué tienes planeado para el viernes?"

Wyatt esbozó una sonrisa enigmatica.

"Prefiero no decirlo por ahora. Sólo quiero que sepas que tengo muchos planes para que Chris pueda estar con todo el equipo de fútbol y no sospecha nada. Sólo sabe de ti, por que como tú vas a ser mi cliente más regular, al menos puede creer que estás saliendo con él. De todas maneras ya sabes que me tienes que pagar puntual si quieres volver a ver a Chris vas a tener que seguir pagando puntual. Nada de descuentos por ser mi mejor amigo."

Mark gruñó, pensando en el cuerpo desnudo de Chris.

**III**

Wyatt abrió uno de lo botes de especias mágicas, lo echó en la cazuela y oyó la explosión. La cocina se llenó de humo por un momento antes de regresar a la normalidad. Con un gotero, vertió el líquido mágico rojo en un vaso de refresco, el cual brilló por un instante.

Tomó otro vaso, inalterado, y volvió a la sala donde estaba Chris, sentado junto a Luke, un jugador de fútbol de hombros anchos y mirada fría.

Chris le agradeció a su hermano.

"Entonces ¿Van a ir a la fiesta de Jessica?", preguntó el joven Halliwell dándole un sorbo a su refresco.

"Por supuesto, es una de las porristas principales, ¿por qué no habríamos de hacerlo?", respondió Luke,

Chris sonrió.

"No, yo nada más decía por qué me da envidia no estar ahí con ustedes. He oído que esas fiestas se ponen buenas."

Wyatt asintió.

"Son las mejores, Chris. Cuando mamá y papá te den permiso yo mismo te llevaré."

Wyatt se estaba dando cuenta que la poción ya estaba haciendo efecto, la mirada de Chris se estaba perdiendo en el espacio. El mayor de los Halliwell asintió, y se levantó.

"Ahora sí, Luke, puedes aprovecharte de él. Obedecerá cada una de tus órdenes."

"¿Lo drogaste?", preguntó Luke extrañado.

Wyatt se limitó a sonreir.

"No, al menos no de la forma que tú estás pensando. Ahora, no desperdicies el tiempo que tienes con él. Tienes hasta las doce para aprovecharte de su cuerpo, después al caerá en un profundo sueño. Debes llevarlo hasta mi cuarto, y meterlo a la cama. Cuando despierte a la mañana siguiente, sólo recordará esto como un sueño."

Sin decir nada más, Wyatt dejó a Luke desvistiendo a Chris, y se refugió en la cocina para observar como otro más de sus amigos se aprovechaba de su hermano.

El cuerpo delgado de Chris, pronto se vio envuelto por el musculoso de Luke, que deseaba entrar en él cuantas veces pudiera antes de las doce; mientras Wyatt, excitado, observaba toda la escena acariciando su pecho.

De repente, oyó pasos detrás de él, antes de que tuviera tiempo de volverse sintió que le tocaban el hombro,

¡Su tio Coop estaba detrás de él!

No tuvo tiempo ni de responder, cuando el cupido tomó al brujo de la camisa y ambos se vieron transportados mágicamente al departamento de Phoebe.

"Ahora, si Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, vamos a hablar sobre lo que está pasando aquí."

"¿No te preocupa que venga tu esposa?"

Coop estaba verdaderamente enojado con él, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho viendo a la cara a su sobrino.

"Bien sabes que está cenando con sus hermanas, aprovechando que Leo está en alguna misión mágica y Henry tiene un trabajo muy importante que tiene que hacer. Ahora, dime ¿Por qué siento que el corazón de tu hermano tiene una actividad inusual para un joven de su edad? ¿Por qué siento que está a punto de romperse y todo está relacionado a ti? ¿Por qué hay una poción de control mental en tu cocina?"

Wyatt hizo una mueca de vergüenza y trato de desviar la mirada.

"La verdad es que yo…"

"¡Habla! No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces de adolescente."

"Estoy prostituyendo a mi hermano", susurró Wyatt esperando una reacción de su tío.


	3. Capítulo 3 La Confesión de Wyatt

**La Confesión de Wyatt**

**I**

Coop no estaba seguro si había oído bien a su sobrino. Simplemente se le quedó viendo a la cara, esperando a que repitiera lo que acababa de decir, más Wyatt estaba muy avergonzado para repetirlo. El rostro del joven brujo se había sonrojado.

"Wyatt, oí lo que creo que oí."

"Sí, tío Coop. Dije que estaba prostituyendo a Chris."

El rostro del cupido se tornó pálido, por algunos momentos no supo qué pensar. Se dejó caer en el sillón sin perderle la vista a tu sobrino.

"Es tu hermano¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Matando dos pájaros de un tiro¿Acaso no es obvio?"

"No entiendo nada", respondió Coop, creando en su mente una imagen de su sobrino menor desnudo, a merced de hombres desconocidos.

"Pues empezando por el principio supongo que te voy a tener que contestar para qué es el dinero. Bueno… ¿Seguramente has oído por mi tía que llevo meses pidiéndole a papá un coche? Pues para eso lo quería."

"¿Y como les ibas a explicar a Piper y a Leo que un día aparecieras con un coche nuevo?"

"Alguna excusa se me hubiera ocurrido", se burló Wyatt.

"¿Cómo se te lo hubieras explicado a tu hermano?"

Wyatt volvió a sonrojarse y bajo la cabeza sin responder.

"No estoy seguro que entiendas la gravedad de tus actos", continuó Coop, "no sólo estás tratando a tu hermano como si no valiera más que un pedazo de carne, también estas jugando con tus sentimientos. Por mi poder puedo sentir que cuando se entere de la verdad le vas a romper el corazón. Va a sufrir como nunca en su vida."

"¿Y crees que no lo sé?", le gritó Wyatt de repente, "Es mi hermano menor."

"Entonces ¿Por qué lo haces?"

Wyatt tomó aire, y se sentó en el sillón que estaba enfrente del de su tío.

"Tú no sabes lo que es que te repitan cada día que tu hermano lo arriesgó todo para ir al pasado y salvarme, que debes sentirte agradecido. Odio que me digan eso."

El anillo de Coop brilló , y el cupido dejó escapar una sonrisa cómplice.

"¿Por qué no me dices la verdad, Wy?"

Wyatt abrió los ojos, y levantó la cabeza para ver a su tío. ¿Cómo es que él sabía lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento?

"Vamos, no puedes ocultar ninguno de tus sentimientos frente a mí?", insistió el tío Coop.

Wyatt soltó una lágrima.

"No puedo dejar de ver a mi hermano como un héroe. Nunca podré pagar lo que hizo por mí. Tío Coop, ya sé que lo que siento está mal, pero es que no puedo cambiar a mi corazón. ¡Amo a mi hermano¡Quiero que Chris sea mío!"

Ese había sido un momento muy difícil para Wyatt, nunca antes había aceptado sus sentimientos frente a otra persona, y la verdad si se lo volvieran a preguntar no podría volver a confesar.

"Entonces¿Por qué lo haces¿Por qué prostituyes a tu hermano?"

"Por que ya no aguanto la pasión que tengo dentro de mí. Pensé que si lo entregaba a otros hombres, y lo alejaba lo más posible de mí, entonces lo que sentía sería mucho menos. Pero desde que vi a mi mejor amigo con Chris, me dieron celos. Tío Coop, no sé que hacer."

"Calma, yo te entiendo. Tal vez tus padres y tus tías no lo hagan al principio, pero yo sé que ningún amor está prohibido. Te voy a ayudar, pero debes hacerlo con mis condiciones."

"Por supuesto, tío Coop."

"Entonces, por el momento tenemos que evitar que Chris siga acostándose con más hombres de los que ya hecho. Mientras más grande sea el daño, mucho más lo será el dolor. Y en cuanto a tu castigo..."

"¿Qué?", saltó Wyatt, "Pensé que me ibas a ayudar con todo esto."

"Y lo voy a hacer, pero tienes que aceptar que te has portado muy mal con tu hermano y debes aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos. Lo que vamos a hacer es hacerte pagar con la misma moneda. Yo te voy a vender a un hombre y lo vas a aceptar sumiso."

Al brujo doblemente bendecido se le secó la garganta nada más de oír eso, y negó con la cabeza avergonzado de lo que estaba oyendo.

"Si quieres que te ayude a establecer una relación con Chris y a arreglar la situación que tu mismo enredaste, vas a tener que aceptar mi castigo. ¿No has olvidado que sigo siendo una figura de autoridad para ti, verdad sobrino?"

"No, por supuesto que no."

"Entonces, tendrás que aceptar tu castigo o le diré a tus papás lo que le has estado haciendo con el pobre de Chris."

Sabiendo que era la única forma de tener el cuerpo de su hermano a su lado, y de que Piper y Leo no se enteraran de lo que estaba tramando.

**II**

Mark estaba en su casa, levantando pesas, sin dejar de pensar en el cuerpo desnudo de Chris, en el placer que le había dado disfrutar de él como si fuera una porrista cualquiera. Le excitaba pensar en que a Wyatt no le importaba mucho su hermano menor si lo estaba vendiendo de esa manera.

Y entonces tuvo una idea.

"Si me concentro en enamorar a Chris", se dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, "entonces podré tener todo el sexo gratis que yo quiera. Wyatt tendrá que aguantar todo lo que le haga a su hermanito si no quiere decirle el secreto para no hacerlo sufrir. Chris será mío cuanto yo lo quiero, luego ya decidiré si le digo que su hermano lo está prostituyendo o simplemente lo dejo ir. Todo dependerá de cuanto placer me de."

Volviendo a concentrarse en el ejercicio de piezas que estaba haciendo, empezó a fantasear en todas las formas en como podría humillar a Chris para su propio placer. No tardó en descargar toda esa excitación que llevaba.

**III**

Wyatt estaba levantado mientras su tío se sentada del otro lado de la sala, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Había un hombre bien parecido junto al brujo doblemente bendecido.

"Sobrino, no te quedes así nada más, tu cliente ha pedido ver tu cuerpo para ver si vale la pena comprarte. ¿No me vas a decir que eres tímido? Te recuerdo que tu hermano está pasando por las mismas circunstancias en este momento."

Wyatt movió la cabeza avergonzado, y con lentitud empezó a desabotonar su camisa. Cuando ésta cayó le reveló al extraño sus pectorales bien formados y su abdomen bien trabajado.

El hombre extraño asintió complacido y volviéndose a Coop le dijo:

"Sí, me voy a quedar con él esta noche, pero de verdad ¿quieres tanto dinero por él¿No hay un descuento si los dos somos cupidos?"

"Por supuesto que no, este es el único brujo doblemente bendecido que existe en el mundo, además es hijo de una de las encantadas y de un ángel poderoso. No debes negar que es un buen partido para llevarte a la cama."

"Está bien, pagaré lo que tú me pediste."

"Una cosa más" agregó Coop levantando la mano, "note molestará que yo presencie todo el acto ¿Verdad?"

"No para nada", contestó el extraño.

"Pero tío Coop…", Wyatt intentó protestar en vano.

"No rezongues, sobrino, tu espiaste a tu hermano cuando lo prostituiste, es justo que yo también lo haga."

Habiendo arreglado eso, el extraño se acercó a Wyatt tocando sus duros pectorales, tratando de besar al brujo, pero este mantuvo la boca cerrada. Aún temblaba de miedo de lo que estaban por hacerle. Esta era su primera experiencia homosexual y la primera con un extraño.

"Vamos, no tengas miedo", le dio el extraño acariciándole la mejilla con ternura, "te prometo que vas a disfrutar esta noche el resto de tu vida. Yo me voy a encargar de que no te pase nada que tu no quieras siempre y cuando me des el placer que te pido."

Aceptando esta vez el beso del extraño, Wyatt fue llevado hasta la habitación de sus tíos para consumar el acto sexual, ante la mirada del tío Coop.

Wyatt nunca se había sentido tan bajo y tan poca cosa, como si no valiera nada. Había terminado desnudo y adolorido sobre un revoltijo de sábanas. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor. Le había parecido que fornicar con un extraño durante dos horas era más agotador que entrenar por el mismo tiempo.

Finalmente oyó la risa del tío Coop a su lado.

"¿Ahora ves lo que siente tu hermano? La diferencia es que tu sabes que eres vendido, él no."


	4. Capítulo 4 Enfrentamiento de Amigos

La Confesión de Wyatt

**Enfrentamiento de Dos Amigos**

**I**

Wyatt despertó a la mañana siguiente, con un sentimiento en la boca del estómago muy peculiar. Recordaba perfectamente bien lo que había pasado la noche anterior y cómo había sido sometido por un extraño. A su mente volvió el sabor de su piel, su lengua entrado a su boca, su cuerpo musculoso… el dolor de la primera vez… la humillación de ser vendido como carne… el revelar el amor que sentía por Chris, para darse cuenta que estaba en brazos de otro hombre.

No pudo soportar más el cúmulo de recuerdos que se agolpaba en su mente, y se levantó de la cama de un solo brinco. Su cuerpo musculoso de atleta adolescente estaba cubierto en sudor, y no tardó mucho en encontrar sus bóxers del otro lado de la habitación que le sirvieron para cubrir su desnudez. Entonces se percató de que Chris aún dormía, también desnudo. ¡Cómo le gustaba contemplar ese rostro tan angelical!

Se sentó en la cama de su hermano y acarició tiernamente su cabello negro.

"Si tan sólo supieras cuanto te amo", susurró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Aunque Chris no oyó exactamente lo que decía Wyatt, el ruido lo despertó. Pronto se encontraba sentado en la cama, cubriendo su pecho con las sábanas.

"Wy, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada, es sólo que me desperté temprano y no quise salir del cuarto para no despertar a papá y a mamá "

Chris se llevó las manos a la cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces, Wyatt no pudo evitar notar los ojos verdes de su hermano.

"Tengo una migraña espantosa, Wy, y no recuerdo mucho más allá de las ocho de la noche. Tuve unos sueños húmedos increíbles con Luke, tu amigo. Fueron increíbles, y luego desperté aquí contigo. Fue asombroso, de verdad pude sentir su piel contra la mía cuando entraba en mi cuerpo. ¿De verdad fue un sueño?"

"No veo qué otra cosa pudo haber sido", respondió Wyatt desviando la mirada.

De repente se oyó una musiquita extraña que inundó el cuarto, y Chris sonrió. El joven Halliwell se levantó de la cama aún cubriendo su desnudez con la sábanas, caminó hasta su escritorio y levanto la tapa de su laptop.

"¡Es un mensaje de Mark! Quiere verme hoy en la noche."

Wyatt sabía lo feliz que estaba su hermano, y no quería arruinarle la emoción que estaba sintiendo. Tenía que alejarlo de Mark de una manera sutil.

"Yo creo que no deberías salir con él hoy"

"¿Por qué? No me digas que vas a hacer del hermano celoso después de que tú nos presentaste…"

No son el tipo de celos que tu crees, hermanito, pensó Wyatt tratando de pensar en alguna excusa.

"Lo que pasa es que quiero que hablemos de cosas muy serias. De algo grave que les concierne a los dos."

"No se por qué no te creo, Wy. Yo quiero salir con él hoy en la noche, y ya mañana platicaremos sobre eso. ¿O prefieres que alguien más te haga la tarea?"

"Prefiero que arreglemos este asunto", respondió Wyatt tranquilo ante el estado alterado de su hermano.

"No tengo ganas de hablar de esto, Mark me ama y no esconde ningún secreto malo o no me lo habrías presentado. Ahora me voy a bañar, que no tengo ganas de discutir contigo."

Wyatt se quedó sólo en su cuarto sintiéndose más culpable que nunca.

**II**

Mark estaba en una cafetería que estaba cerca de su casa, cuando vio a su mejor amigo entrar por la puerta. Wyatt estaba enojado, y se notaba claramente por su rostro inyectado en sangre; se dirigió directamente a la mesa de su amigo y se sentó.

"Gusto de verte aquí, ¿No gustas un café?"

"No vine para una visita social, Mark. Tenemos que hablar sobre el mensaje que le mandaste a Chris hoy en la mañana."

"Sí, lo hice para que siguiera todo el juego de que estoy saliendo con él. Ya sabes, por el bien de Chris. Por cierto, estuve pensando en todo lo que está pasando y hablé con Luke después de que acabó con tu hermano. Sabes, tu y yo hemos sido amigos ¿Durante cuanto tiempo? ¿Quince años?"

"Algo así", respondió Wyatt sin saber por dónde iba el asunto.

"También conozco a Chris desde que era un niño y no se me hace justo pagar por el uso de su cuerpo. Si Chris tuviera un segundo hermano sería yo, no olvides que los tres jugábamos cuando éramos más chicos. Así que yo creo que usaré a Chris cuanto yo quiera y cuando yo quiera. ¿Alguna objeción?"

"Atrévete y te juro que yo…"

"No vas a hacerme nada, Wy, por qué en el momento en que intentes atacarme voy a decírle toda la verdad a tu hermanito. ¿Qué crees que va a hacer cuando sepa que lo estás vendiendo a todo el equipo de fútbol?"

"Ya no va a pasar eso. He pensado mejor las cosas que no voy a dejar que mi hermano pase por todo esto. "

"¿Y vienes a pedirme que lo deje hoy en la noche?"

"Eso mismo, necesito que lo dejes de ver para que encuentre el momento de decirle la verdad."

Mark soltó una carcajada y le dio un sorbo a su café.

"Me temo que eso no se va a poder, Wy, yo tengo deseos de violar a Chris otra vez, de probar todo lo que ese adolescente me puede dar en la cama. No voy a dejarlo solamente por que cambiaste de opinión sobre prostituir a tu hermano. Lo voy a ver esta noche y voy a hacerlo gemir como una puta cualquiera."

"¡No te expreses así de mi hermano!"

"Yo le robé la virginidad, puedo expresarme de él como yo quiera. Esta noche será mío y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo."

Wyatt se levantó de la mesa, tirando su silla.

"No estés tan seguro, tengo uno o dos trucos bajo la manga que te pueden sorprender. No sabes de lo que soy capaz por defender a mi hermano."

Wyatt salió de la cafetería con la misma furia con la que entró.

**III**

Chris ya se había quitado la camisa para que Mark acariciara su cuerpo pecho desnudo. Estaban en las afueras de la ciudad, estacionados en un lugar donde estaban seguros que no serían molestados en esa sesión de sexo.

Los dos se besaron apasionadamente, y en cuestión de segundos se encontraron desnudos. El cuerpo de Mark siempre sobre el de Chris demostrando su autoridad, y a decir verdad, al joven brujo del gustaba ser sometido y obedecer las órdenes; sobretodo si el individuo en cuestión se trataba de la estrella de fútbol de la escuela, con un cuerpo trabajado, poderosos pectorales y un torso definido. Sí, definitivamente Mark era lo que Chris consideraba una fantasía sexual hecha realidad.

Era tan sólo una cuestión de tiempo para que Mark entrara en el débil cuerpo de su víctima y lo hiciera gemir como nunca, era lo que esperaba que pasara. Chris no tenía la menor idea de que en realidad todo eso era parte de un violación a causa de un error de su hermano.

Wyatt orbitó junto al coche, y después de echar un vistazo por la ventana para disfrutar una vez más de la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de su hermano, abrió la puerta del coche. Mark estaba enojado, Chris solamente se cubrió sus partes íntimas con la playera de su amante.

"¡Wyatt! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Ahora te gusta hacer de ángel mirón o vienes a echarme a perder la noche?"

"Tú no entiendes, Chris, lo que estoy haciendo es tratando de protegerte de este idiota. Tú y yo vamos a regresar a la casa y vamos a hablar."

Mark, encontrándose en una encrucijada, cumplió la amenaza que le había hecho a Wyatt. Alcanzó su pantalón, sacó su cartera y de ella obtuvo un fajo de billetes que le aventó a Wyatt.

"Por cierto, lo pensé mejor y creo que es justo que te pague por venderme a tu hermano. Después de todo es más tuyo que mío."

"¿De que está hablando, Wy?", preguntó Chris preocupado, más en lugar de obtener la respuesta de su hermano fue Mark quién le contestó.

"Pensé que te lo había dicho Wyatt, él te ha ofrecido a todo el equipo de fútbol cambio de dinero. Yo te tuve la semana pasada, Luke te tuvo ayer, me toca a mí este sábado y me parece que Charlie es el del otro viernes ¿No es así Wyatt? No puedes mirar a los ojos al pequeño Chris y decirle que no lo has estado prostituyendo. ¿Lo vas a negar?"

Wyatt se mantuvo callado sin saber que decir.

"Tu silencio confirma la historia", agregó Mark entre carcajadas.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y un dolor en el corazón que nunca había experimentado antes, Chris tomó su ropa y desapareció en un remolino de órbitas frente a Chris.

"Te juro que te voy a matar, maldito bastardo", exclamó Wyatt, pero Mark no respondió, estaba impactado por que había visto algo increíble que no debía existir,

Mark había presenciado un acto de magia.


	5. Capítulo 5 Dos Hermanos

La Confesión de Wyatt

**Dos Hermanos**

**I**

Phoebe y Coop estaban sentados en un sillón frente a la televisión, pues estaban pasando una película romántica que ambos disfrutaba. Abrazados, a veces se detenían para darse un beso. Los dos sabían que en cuanto terminara la película, iban a acabar en la cama.

Lo que ellos no esperaban era que justo cuando su película estaba por terminar, iba a orbitar Wyatt Halliwell sosteniendo del brazo a un amigo.

"Tengo dos grandes problemas, Tío Coop", dijo Wyatt.

Phoebe se levantó enojada, caminó hasta su sobrino y le dio una cachetada.

"Estoy es por andar prostituyendo a tu hermano, jovencito. ¿En qué estabas pensando?"

Wyatt se volvió a ver a su tío, con el rostro enrojecido.

"Lo siento, tuve que contarle toda la historia. Estuvo de acuerdo con el castigo, y acepta la relación que quieres tener con tu hermano. No puedes evitar que se enoje por lo que está pasando. Ahora dínos cuales son esos dos problemas."

Wyatt tragó saliva, esperando que no tuviera que llegar ese momento, pero era inevitable. Tenía que contarles la verdad.

"Pues este idiota que se decía mi mejor amigo, quiso aprovecharse de la situación, y no quiso pagar por el servicio a pesar de que le dije que ya no quería prostituir a Chris. ¿Saben que hizo? Le dijo que yo lo estaba vendiendo, y por supuesto no me pude negar."

"Pobre de mi bebé Chris", exclamó Phoebe volviéndose a sentar en el sillón.

"Me imagino como debe tener el corazón", agregó Coop, "¿Dónde está tu hermano? ¿Qué le pasó?"

"Sólo puedo imaginarme lo que debió hacer sentido en ese entonces ¿Cómo puedo lograr que me ame después de todo lo que acaba de pasar? Con toda razón, orbitó enfrente de este idiota."

"¿Expuso la magia?", preguntó Phoebe, sabiendo la respuesta.

"¿Acaso podemos culparlo?", le dijo Coop a su esposa, "tiene el corazón roto, y no estaba pensando en las consecuencias de sus actos. De todas maneras yo te voy a ayudar Wyatt. Es cierto que los ángeles blancos tienen un polvo que hace que se les borre la memoria a los mortales, pero los cupidos tenemos otros métodos, más sexuales."

"¿Qué vas a hacer corazón?", preguntó Phoebe excitada.

"Lo voy a violar hasta que no recuerde lo que le hizo a Chris."

Phoebe sonrió, y abrazó a su esposo sabiendo que, aunque no le gustaba que mantuviera relaciones sexuales con otros, le estaba ayudando a su sobrino, y le daba un castigo al aprovechado ese.

Mark tembló ante esas palabras.

"Con respecto a Chris", comentó Wyatt entregándole su amigo a Coop, "Necesito ayuda para encontrarlo. Ya saben que siempre nos hemos podido sentir uno al otro, por eso de ser ángeles y hermanos, pero ya no lo siento. No sé donde está. Quiero hablar con él y no puedo. Tía Phoebe, ¿Qué puedo hacer?"

La bruja se mantuvo pensativa por algunos segundos.

"Si tu lado de ángel blanco no funciona, deberías intentar tu lado de brujo. Hay hechizos en el Libro de las Sombras que te pueden ayudar."

"Eso haré, gracias tía Phoebe."

Wyatt desapareció en un remolino de órbitas azules.

Coop se volvió para ver a Mark con una mirada lujuriosa que tanto excitaba a Phoebe. Llevó a su víctima hasta su lecho matrimonial, le arrancó la ropa y lo penetró. Nunca antes Mark había gemido tanto.

**II**

Wyatt orbitó tras el Libro de las Sombras. Si su tía Phoebe tenía razón, entonces debía actuar como un brujo llamando a otro brujo. Recorrió las páginas, repitiendo palabras que para él carecían de sentido, al menos para él.

El problema aún continuaba, si encontraba a Chris ¿Cómo le iba a explicar todo lo que había pasado? ¿Cómo iba a justificarse por lo que le había hecho a su hermano? Lo peor parte era la sentimental.: ¿Cómo lo iba a confesar su amor a su hermano ahora que se había enterado de todo el incidente de la prostitución?

Wyatt se estaba dando cuenta al fin de que había complicado todas las cosas por vender a su hermano, y por supuesto Mark no le había ayudado gritando el secreto así nada más. Si tan sólo hubiera tenido más tiempo para contarle la verdad a Chris… si tan sólo no se hubiera enterado por otra persona… si tan sólo hubiera tenido la suficiente responsabilidad y sentido común de no vender a su hermano.

Podría imaginarse mil escenarios diferentes de cómo se hubieran dado las cosas, pero la verdad es que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a la realidad: el hombre al que amaba estaba perdido y lo odiaba por algo que él le había hecho. El corazón de Chris estaba roto por su culpa.

Al final Wyatt no pudo aguantar más la culpa de lo que estaba pasando. Tomó el cuchillo plateado que estaba junto un caldero y lo usó para cortarse la palma de la mano. El dolor era su penitencia, y la sangre que brotaba era su castigo por lo que había hecho.

"Sangre a la sangre

que se une al corazón

Llévame a la persona que amo,

Esperando su perdón."

Lo que sintió a continuación fue un hormigueo caliente en su estómago, como si tuviera a Chris enfrente, desnudo sólo para él. Wyatt estaba excitado. De repente sintió algo totalmente opuesto: amargura y decepción, como si la persona en la que más confiara en el mundo lo hubiera traicionado. ¡Por Dios, estaba sintiendo lo que Chris había sentido todo ese tiempo! Una vez que se dio cuenta de eso, se vio envuelto de luces rosas que lo elevaron hasta el cosmos, más lejos que la luna y las estrellas; y en un destello que se pudo ver desde todos los telescopios del mundo, Wyatt desapareció.

**III**

Como cada vez que necesitaba pensar mejor las cosas, Chris Halliwell estaba en la parte más alta del puente Golden Gate viendo pasar los coches varios metros debajo de él. El sol se elevaba en el horizonte.

A su mente vino Mark y la primera noche que había pasado con él. ¡Le había parecido tan especial la forma en como le había arrebatado la virginidad! Ahora sabía que todo había sido un engaño de su hermano, y estaba decepcionado por él y por toda la situación. ¡Cómo se había atrevido Wyatt ha engañarlo y venderlo de esa manera después de que Chris le había dicho que le gustaban los hombres! Había confiado en su hermano mayor y había cometido una traición imperdonable.

Chris se sentía usado, como si de un momento a otro hubiera perdido el amor de todas las personas que conocía. Sentía que todos sabía su secreto y que sólo lo veían como un pedazo de carne para vender, usar y tirar. ¿No era lo que había pasado con Mark? ¿Y tal vez con Luke? ¿Con cuantos otros podría haber sucedido lo mismo antes de que se enterara de que estaba siendo prostituido? ¡Y por su hermano! ¡Por el hombre en el que más confiaba en todo el mundo!

Y justo cuando estaba pensando en él, apareció un torbellino de luces blancas frente a él, que hicieron aparecer al propio Wyatt Matthew Haliwell.

"Así que aquí estabas. Te he estado buscando por horas."

"¿Qué quieres?", preguntó Chris sin mirar a su hermano a los ojos.

"Sabes que tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó. No puedes esconderte de esto para siempre."

"¿Quieres hablar de cómo no tuviste la consideración de pensar en mí cuando me vendiste a tu mejor amigo, y además ofreciste mi cuerpo a todo el equipo de fútbol?"

"Me vas a escuchar o te la vas a pasar quejándote todo el tiempo. Quiero decirte por qué hice todo esto."

"He pensado en algunas razones: puede ser por que me odias, por que no soportas tener a un nerd como hermano, te sientes avergonzado de mí cuando te declaré mi homosexualidad, no crees que sea lo suficiente brujo cómo para combatir con el brujo doblemente bendecido. No sé, se me ocurren tantas razones de por qué me ofreciste como un cuerpo para usar, violar y tirar y sin embargo creo que ninguna es justificable para lo que hiciste. Vamos sólo acepta que me odias."

"No te odio, Chris."

"Ni siquiera por que mamá y papá te repiten todos los días de cómo arriesgué mi vida para salvarte de que te convirtieras en La Fuente de todo Mal. Sólo dime una cosa ¿Para qué querías el dinero?"

"Para comprar un coche para mí", respondió Wyatt avergonzado.

"O sea que además de venderme como si no significara nada para mí, te ibas a llevar todo el dinero para usarlo en tus deseos personales. Muy bien, se nota que te estás convirtiendo en un paladín del bien. Mamá y papá van a estar muy orgullosos cuando sepan que mi hermano mayor me usa por dinero."

"Por favor, Chris, déjame explicarte."

"Anda, abre la boca y dime la estupidez por la que me vendiste, por la que me prostituiste con tus amigos. Anda, hombre, dilo de una buena vez antes de que me vaya a otro lado donde no me puedas encontrar."

Wyatt esperó un par de segundos antes de responder.

"Te amo como nunca podría amar a otra persona", dijo acariciando el pelo de su hermano menor.


	6. Capítulo 6 La Reacción de Chris

La Confesión de Wyatt

**La Reacción de Chris**

**I**

Cuando Coop hubo terminado con Mark, éste último había sido violado tantas veces que ya no pudo contarlas. El cuerpo del futbolista brillaba de forma sobrenatural.

"Muy bien", dijo Phoebe, "Ahora dínos quién es Wyatt."

"Es mi mejor amigo", respondió Mark jadeando.

"Ahora dínos quién es Chris."

"Es el hermano de Wyatt, hace meses que no lo veo. Es una buena persona, aunque un poco nerd y a veces un poco neurótico."

Coop sonrió complacido.

"Parece que todo lo que hice esta noche ha funcionado muy bien. Ya nos libramos de esta amenaza. Sólo espero que Mark no recupere la memoria."

"Si lo hace estará tan traumado por las violaciones de esta noche que estoy seguro que no dirá nada de lo que vio o lo que hizo", respondió Phoebe.

"En cuanto a Wyatt y a Chris…"

"Yo no me preocuparía por eso", interrumpió a Coop de repente, "Piper ha visto el futuro y… bueno, ya verás lo que pasa."

Coop arqueó las cejas, y recibió a Phoebe en su cama. Por órdenes de la pareja, Mark se visitó y regresó a su casa.

**II**

Chris no supo como responder ante la palabras de su hermano,

"Te amo como tu has amado a Mark, y te deseo como has deseado a Luke."

"Wy, todo esto está mal, y muy enfermo. Somos hermanos. No deberías sentir algo así por mí. ¡No puedes!"

Wyatt se sentó junto a su hermano y lo abrazó. Le dio un beso en la frente a Chris.

"Te voy a decir una cosa. El hechizo que me trajo aquí me dejó ver todo lo que tú estabas sintiendo. Fue ahí cuando supe que me amabas y me has amado siempre de la misma forma. Cuando supiste la verdad tu corazón se rompió por la traición que yo te había hecho, y no por la de Mark. ¿No es cierto?"

"La verdad es que yo… ¿Por qué me haces esto?"

"Por que te amo, Chris. Siempre lo he hecho. Tú lo arriesgaste todo para salvarme y de alguna manera siempre te visto como un gran hombre: fuerte y valiente."

"Por favor no me hagas esto", suplicó Chris, "ya sabes que el que te salvó viene de un futuro alterno que nunca llegará a suceder. Si quieres hablar de alguien valiente, ¿Porqué no hablamos de ti y como luchas contra los peores demonios semana tras semana siendo el doblemente bendecido?. Y su buscas a un hombre fuerte, ¿Por qué no te ves en el espejo? Desde que estás en el equipo de fútbol has desarrollado un físico envidiable."

"¿Te gusta mi cuerpo?", sonrió Wyatt.

Chris mantuvo su cabeza abajo, sin querer ver a su hermano a los ojos aún.

"Eres muy guapo, rubio, un jugador estrella de fútbol y vas todos los días al gimnasio. ¿A quién no le gustaría tu cuerpo? He fantaseado mucho con él, pero por favor entiende que me desagrada toda esta situación. No puede gustarme mi hermano."

"¿Porqué no? Yo te gusto, tú me gustas. No olvides que el tío Coop siempre dice que no hay reglas en el amor. Que no hay nada incorrecto o enfermo en el amor. Deja atrás tus tabús, y lo que la sociedad quiere y acepta lo que sientes por mí."

"No es tan fácil, Wy."

Wyatt no esperó más, levantó el rostro de su hermano posando su mano fuerte en la barbilla; y cuando las dos miradas se encontraron cada uno se acercó al otro. Sus labios se unieron. Wyatt sintió el aliento caliente de su hermano entrar en su boca, mientras que Chris sólo deseaba saborear la esencia de aquel macho que lo estaba besando.

"Y ahora ¿sigue siendo difícil? "

"Más que nunca", sonrió Chris, "ahora tengo que ser fuerte para no aventarme sobre ti y comerte a besos."

"¿Porqué resistirse cuando puedes tener todo esto cada vez que quieras?"

Chris abrazó a su hermano, besándole el cuello tiernamente.

"Lo quiero ahora. Wyatt Halliwell, hoy quiero ser tuyo y de nadie más."

"Lo serás, Chris. Tu cuerpo ahora me pertenece, y no para venderlo sino para amarlo hasta el borde del placer y mucho más allá."

Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar y juntos, más como amantes que como hermanos, orbitaron a la mansión Halliwell.

Aparecieron los dos en la cama de Wyatt, abrazados. No paraban de besarse y acariciarse. Chris deseaba ser poseído por su hermano en ese momento, y Wyatt quería poseerlo. Entre caricias, poco a poco los dos quedaron desnudos, uno a merced del otro.

"Quiero darte un regalo hermanito", dijo Chris con una sonrisa pícara.

"Alguien está portándose descarado."

Chris no respondió, solamente lamió el pecho de su enamorado hasta llegar a la pelvis, donde pudo saborear su miembro. Wyatt no hizo otra cosa que gemir aferrado a las sábanas. ¡Todas esas fantasías nocturnas se estaban convirtiendo en realidad! Cada vez que veía a su Chris con otro hombre, había deseado ser el en lugar de Mark o Luke, y ahora sabía que estaba pasando lo que quería. Chris estaba haciéndolo disfrutar de una mamada que cambaría sus vidas para siempre.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Chris tuviera su recompensa y regresara al rostro de Wyatt para besarlo con pasión, y acariciar esos rizos dorados que lo volvían loco. También quería beber del sudor que se juntaba en la comisura de sus pectorales marcados. Para Chris estar encima de Wyatt era pasar un momento inolvidable con el que él consideraba un hombre perfecto: guapo, musculoso, bien parecido… Chris no pudo aguantar más y le gimió a su hermano que entrara en su cuerpo, quería ser marcado para siempre como propiedad del brujo doblemente bendecido.

Con dulzura, Wyatt colocó a su hermano boca abajo y lo preparó para la penetración. Cuando Chris sintió que su hermano mayor entraba en él, gimió con una sonrisa en los labios. ¡También sus fantasías se estaban volviendo realidad! Era lo que tanto había esperado desde la primera vez que había visto a Wyatt salir de la ducha, con la toalla a la cintura y sus músculos mojados. Esa había sido la primera vez que se había dado cuenta que le gustaba los hombres. No, más bien fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta cuanto le gustaba Wyatt y cuánta lujuria despertaba en él. A partir de aquel día, sólo había tenido sueños eróticos con su hermano mayor. Poco sabía Chris que desde aquel día, Wyatt también había soñado incontables veces con él.

La penetración que Wyatt hacía en Chris cumplía todas las fantasías de ambos. La de Wyatt de proteger al hermanito menor que lo había dado todo por salvarlo, y la de Chris de tener un hombre fuerte y poderoso para protegerlo.

En un orgasmo compartido, los dos se dejaron caer llenos de sudor sobre las sábanas desnudas. Chris recargó su cabeza en el pecho duro de su hermano, y éste finalizó la sesión de sexo con beso en la frente.

"¿Lo hice bien, Wy?"

"¿Bien? ¡Perfecto! Es lo mejor que he hecho en toda mi vida. No he disfrutado nada mejor que tu cuerpo. Ya veo por qué Mark hizo lo que hizo por tu cuerpo. Yo también lo habría hecho."

"Por ti, iría al pasado otra vez para salvarte una y mil veces. Te amo, Wy, y nada me gusta más que estar entre tus brazos y ser tuyo para siempre."

"Yo también te amo, Chris. Perdón por haberte prostituido. No quise hacerte daño…"

"No te disculpe, si no lo hubieras hecho, jamás hubiéramos estado juntos hoy. Por primera vez una estupidez tuya nos trajo algo bueno."

"Nerd", bramó Wyatt.

Chris se acomodó en el pecho de su hombre.

"¿Porqué tardaste tanto en decirlo?"

"No quería lastimarte, amor."

"Nunca podrías hacer algo semejante."

De repente, y para sorpresa de los dos Halliwell, la puerta de su habitación de abrió y entraron Piper y Leo. Ninguno de los dos pareció sorprendido de que los hermanos se encontraran desnudos en la cama, pero Chris y Wyatt de inmediato cubrieron su desnudez con las sábanas.

"Mamá, te juro que puedo explicarlo", intentó Wyatt defenderse.

"Cariño, ninguno de los dos tienes que explicar esto. Hemos hablado con Coop sobre lo que ha pasado, y además tu padre y yo hemos estado en el futuro y los hemos visto casados. Hasta teniendo hijos."

"Es su destino estar juntos", agregó Leo, "sé que el principio a tu madre y a mi nos puede incomodar verlos así, pero quiero que sepan que tanto ella como yo estamos felices de que se hayan encontrado uno al otro."

"Ahora dime, Wyatt, ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a tu hermano?", preguntó Piper.

"Quería comprar un coche", respondió avergonzado, "pero ahora que Chris es mío siempre, puedo reiniciar el negocio."

"Wyatt, no prostituyas a tu hermano", gritaron Piper y Leo al unísono.

"Era una broma", sonrió Wyatt.

Esperando que así fuera, Piper y Leo salieron del cuarto para que los dos amantes volvieran a los suyo. Y sí que lo hicieron, Chris se dejó penetrar por Wyatt muchas veces más ese domingo. A partir de aquel día compartirían una sola cama y una sola vida. Nunca antes se vieron amantes similares en el mundo mágico.

**El Fin**

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que aguantaron mi historia durante todo este tiempo. Aún no sé si haya una secuela, por lo pronto quiero trabajar en otros proyectos sobre Chris y Wyatt; tal vez alguno sobre Supernatural. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bienvenida.


End file.
